


Blame The Alcohol

by exoccult



Series: Drunken Night [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drinking, Drunk Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, M/M, One Night Stands, Public Blow Jobs, SuSoo, in which kyungsoo can't really hold his alcohol and meets hot shot junmyeon, probs a part one in a series of chingu line going clubbing together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoccult/pseuds/exoccult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Giving a blow job to a stranger in the bathroom at a club in downtown Seoul was the last thing that Kyungsoo thought he would be doing tonight. Waking up with said stranger in bed the next morning also did not cross his mind.</i>
  <br/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame The Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** blow jobs in public places, chingu line clubbing, alcohol, mild language  
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, just this horribly written one shot.  
>  **A/N:** This is probably a part one of various one shots about chingu line going out clubbing  
>  unedited & unbeta'd

Kyungsoo has no clue how his best friends managed to convince him that a night out to celebrate his new, big promotion at work was a good idea. And yet here he stands, with a burgundy shade of Kohl dabbed around his eyes courtesy of Baekhyun, messily styled hair courtesy of Jongdae and jeans that are way too tight on his ass courtesy of Chanyeol’s supposed fashion sense, in the middle of a heated club. The bass is too loud in his ears and the crowd gyrating against him in is definitely unwelcomed, but it’s only early in the night. Or that’s what Baekhyun insists once the four have claimed a table in the back corner.

“You need to loosen up, my friend.” Baekhyun says as he gestures towards Kyungsoo with a beer in hand and Kyungsoo doesn’t remember either of them going to the bar yet.

“Where did you get that?” Kyungsoo asks incredulously and Jongdae snorts.

“The minute Baekhyun walks into a bar, he’s got people offering him drinks all night long.” Jongdae explains.

Chanyeol grumbles, “The less  _ I _ have to buy the better, but Baek flirts too much.”

“Do not!” Baekhyun defends, but the lewd smirk on his face says otherwise.

“Honestly,” Jongdae laughs, “When was the last time that you came out with us?” he asks, nudging Kyungsoo’s foot under the table.

Kyungsoo nearly jumps from the contact, feeling all kinds of anxious, “I don’t know, Jongdae.” he sighs.

“Come on,” Chanyeol huffs, pushing Kyungsoo out of the booth, “Let’s get you a drink. Maybe get you laid.”

Kyungsoo’s face colours a dark shade of red, but with only strobe lights in the club, the other three miss it. He’s almost thankful for that, because he knows that he wouldn’t live it down tonight and, if they didn’t get drunk enough, he wouldn’t live it down for at least a month or more.

The thing is, Kyungsoo hasn’t had much game in that particular area for a while. When he was in high school, clever matchmaker Baekhyun had set him up with a boy named Jongin. They dated for a while, but eventually they split up when Jongin moved away to attend a dance school. Months later, Kyungsoo saw on Facebook that Jongin was happily dating another boy named Taemin.

When he was in university, he met Jongdae in a music class who then introduced Kyungsoo to Yifan. Yifan was handsome, he still is from what Kyungsoo can tell by the man’s instagram feed, and was a real doting boyfriend. They were happy together for several years before Yifan had to return to China. Kyungsoo likes to think that if he hadn’t been so stupid, he would have followed Yifan there happily and maybe they’d be married now instead of Yifan and Luhan.

The last guy he dated was a man named Minseok, introduced to him by Chanyeol. Ultimately, they both had gotten too busy with their jobs and never had enough time for each other anymore. Minseok and Kyungsoo are still on good terms, of course, and they chat every now and again when they bump into each other in the grocery store or at coffee shops. After their break up, it was almost like nothing had changed between them and Kyungsoo realizes that it’s because their relationship had never been anything more than a friendship with some kissing and  _ other stuff _ on the side.

He doesn’t remember the last time he’s physically been with someone else, but it’s definitely been more than five months. He definitely remembers the last time he’d kissed someone, at least, but that was because it had been two months ago at a party when Zitao, the intern from work, had gotten so drunk that he’d kissed him. And then proceeded to kiss everyone else at the party before stopping at Sehun - the son of the CEO. The two disappeared for the rest of the night and Zitao had curiously found a job elsewhere before they announced their relationship.

Recently, he hadn’t had time for dating. He worked long, hard hours in sales to get his rates up on the company record only to be rewarded for all his effort by the same son of the CEO who had been impressed by the scores he saw. It takes a lot to impress Oh Sehun who has no interests whatsoever in the company, so Kyungsoo considers this a huge win. And when Kyungsoo was called into Mr. Oh’s office and he was given the raise and a fancy new title as editor for the publishing firm, that was considered cause for celebration by his friends.

Kyungsoo decides that this celebration is really just an excuse to find partners and get laid. Except for Baekhyun and Chanyeol though - they have each other. They really just needed the excuse to get drunk. Kyungsoo, the excuse, sits idly at the bar while Jongdae chats up a storm next to him with the bartender who listens to every word hoping to get a nice tip. He watches in disinterest as Baekhyun accepts yet another drink from a stranger and gives them a sly smile while Chanyeol storms over to the bar with a frown.

“He always does this,” Chanyeol groans and rests his head against Kyungsoo’s shoulder, “Can I get a beer?” he asks shifting his eyes to the bartender who nods.

“Make that two!” Jongdae squeals and then looks at Kyungsoo before he calls out, “Actually, make it three!”

“Oh no,” Kyungsoo shakes his head, “None for me.”

“You need to drink something while you’re here. You’re bringing down the vibe.” Jongdae says and he graciously accepts the drinks from the bartender.

“What  _ vibe _ are you talking about, Jongdae? It’s all in your head.” Kyungsoo mutters, grimacing at the bottle now in his hands.

“It’s all in my head, because I’m buzzed.” Jongdae says and takes a swig of his drink, “It’ll be in yours too once you get a bit tipsy.”

Kyungsoo swears that his eye twitches at that logic.

“He’s right,” Chanyeol says joining in and takes a huge gulp of his own drink, “But if you really won’t drink, I’ll have yours.” he says, slinging an arm over Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

Kyungsoo shrugs him off, “No, I’ll drink.” he sighs - he could use it, he figures after all the work he’s done recently, “Just not too much.”

Chanyeol and Jongdae grin evilly at each other over his head and Kyungsoo misses the way that they do as he takes his first sip of alcohol for the night.

Twenty minutes later, Baekhyun slips into Chanyeol’s arms looking a bit flushed by the brighter lights of the bar. He has a lewd smile plastered on his face again and the leather of his pants somehow looks even tighter than before. Baekhyun leans across the counter and grabs the bartender’s attention with his pretty long fingers and smudged makeup. He looks like walking sex and Chanyeol groans softly at the way Baekhyun’s perky ass grinds back against his crotch as he bends over the bar.

“A cherry vodka, please.” Baekhyun giggles and Jongdae makes a weird face.

“That’s a girl drink.” Jongdae declares.

Baekhyun huffs and stands up straight, startling Chanyeol who was just a little lost in his boyfriend’s bottom rubbing against him, “It’s a delicious drink. And it has more alcohol content in it than those beers you’ve been drinking.”

“That’s only one more percent, Baek.” Jongdae says with an eye roll.

Kyungsoo blinks stupidly looking up from his second beer, “They have cherry vodka?”

Baekhyun looks at Kyungsoo for a long moment before laughing, “Bartender! Another cherry vodka over here!”

“You’ve never had flavoured vodka?” Jongdae asks with a wide grin, “You’d love it, Soo.”

“I don’t drink much,” Kyungsoo shrugs and Baekhyun giggles way too close to his ear.

“It’s great, it doesn’t even taste much like alcohol. Plus it makes your mouth taste like cherries. Drives Chanyeol crazy.” He says with a hint of lust in his voice and Chanyeol groans again, wrapping arms around his small boyfriend.

The drink is shockingly red when the bottle comes into Kyungsoo’s hands, but it feels cold and really smells like sweet cherries. He watches intimidatingly as Baekhyun takes a sip without so much as thinking about it and the grin on his face afterwards looks full of satisfaction. If there’s anything that Kyungsoo knows about Baekhyun it’s that the hates alcohol that taste too much like, well, alcohol and always scowls at it no matter how drunk he gets. When Kyungsoo realizes that this drink really must taste exactly as it smells, he takes a long sip and he’s greeted by a surprisingly delightful drink.

Girl drink or not, Kyungsoo proceeds to order another few until he and Baekhyun are practically dancing at the bar with each other. Jongdae laughs amused in his tipsy state before he spots his prey amongst the dancefloor - a man with dangerously sinful hips and an equally dangerous dimple that Jongdae really wants to touch. He excuses himself before disappearing amongst the crowd to show off how low he can drop to the dancer. Chanyeol rolls his eyes when Baekhyun grabs Kyungsoo and declares that they need to do shots.

At this point, Kyungsoo is too buzzed to disagree. He can’t stop smiling and he feels really great and  _ wow _ he really likes this song all of a sudden. He taps his his feet against the bottom of his barstool in anticipation of the jello shots that the bartender promises that they’ll love. Chanyeol wants to groan in annoyance, because these are just more high schooler drinks and yeah they might be tasteful, but he wants something harder. His dissatisfaction is otherwise ignored as Baekhyun and Kyungsoo toss back their first shots. Then two, three, four and suddenly Kyungsoo is really having a good time with his friends tonight and why doesn’t he do this more often?

Jongdae comes out of nowhere with the dancer from earlier and introduces him as Yixing. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun repeat the name with giggles before ordering more shots and Chanyeol facepalms having come to the realization that tonight, he has to be the mostly sober one which sucks, because that’s always Kyungsoo’s job. But Kyungsoo is doing a love shot with his boyfriend right now, urging Yixing and Jongdae to do the same.

“I think the vodka broke Kyungsoo,” Jongdae laughs over the booming bass of the song and he starts to sway his hips with the new beat.

Kyungsoo barks out a laugh and takes another shot, “I wanna dance.” he declares.

Even Baekhyun freezes when he hears that statement and the three friends look at each other confusedly before they all grin again. Then they’re grabbing Kyungsoo off of his stool and pulling him into the crowd of people, sweating and grinding to the beat of the track from the DJ. Kyungsoo hasn’t felt this good and relaxed in a long time, not since he had taken that trip to Jeju with Minseok during the first few months of their relationship. Drunk Kyungsoo logic is telling him that he needs to let loose like this more often so he does exactly that, letting himself get squished in between dancer Yixing and giggly Baekhyun.

The bass is drumming in his veins and the colours of the strobe lights are making him dizzy in such a good way when he lets Baekhyun slide his hands down his hips and back up again. And when the song shifts to a new one, suddenly Baekhyun’s warmth is disappearing and he spots him heading off to a secluded corner with Chanyeol. He smirks knowingly before turning back to find Jongdae and Yixing grinding and making out in the middle of the dance floor and he can’t help but think that it’s illegal for two people to be doing something that hot in public. It’s about that time that Kyungsoo realizes just how turned on he is by all of this touching that he’s really just not used to anymore.

Drunk or not, Kyungsoo feels a flood of heated embarrassment that does absolutely nothing to hide his arousal. If anything it makes him feel worse and he desperately looks for an escape to a bathroom or someplace so he can relieve himself or get the hell out, he’s not quite sure. But there are a few really attractive guys licking their lips and looking all over his body and he becomes very self-aware of the situation. It’s too much for his first night out in months, he figures, and he scurries towards what looks like the sign for the bathrooms.

He can see the little sign above the bathroom door and he’s got his sight fixed on it as he navigates through warm bodies, dodging grabby hands as much as he’d like to let himself go in them. Kyungsoo is so close to his destination, he’s almost proud of himself for being so steady - or he thinks he’s steady, he’s not really sure - and for making it all on his own when he trips over his own fucking foot and falls forward.

Braced for pain, Kyungsoo realizes he’s hit something soft - a warm chest - and there’s two hands gripping his hips shakily. He blinks a moment and looks up slowly into a pair of dark eyes that Kyungsoo is sure he could lose himself in. He sighs softly and buries his face into the crook of the stranger’s neck when he feels his clothed erection rub against the stranger. It feels really fucking great and he can’t stop himself from rolling his hips a few times, rutting against a perfectly unknown man who responds by letting out a breathy moan in his ear.

That snaps Kyungsoo out of it and he stills immediately, “S-Sorry.” he mumbles and shifts, but that only makes them rub together more.

“F-Feels good.” the stranger gasps and digs his fingertips into Kyungsoo’s hips hard so that he yelps against the fabric of the man’s shirt.

Kyungsoo’s eyes go dark all of a sudden and he leans into the stranger’s warmth, “Yeah?” he prompts the stranger who seems to be losing himself in the heat of a moment, “Feels good, huh?”

The stranger nods and bucks his hips forward with a whine, “Sorry.” he whispers hoarsely.

Kyungsoo looks up at the stranger through half-lidded eyes and smiles stupidly when he feels how hard this stranger is against his thigh. Then he takes in the handsome features of the stranger; soft brown hair that looks mussed to perfection, black rimmed eyes and a really cute nose. He wonders for a moment if the stranger is thinking the same thing as himself when he slips his thigh between his legs and looks at him with a question on his face. The stranger closes his eyes and sighs at the friction and suddenly they’re dry humping against one another, panting hot breath into each other’s ears, necks and chests.

The stranger gasps suddenly and stills Kyungsoo’s hips with his firm hands, “Bathroom. Let’s take this to the bathroom.” he suggests and Kyungsoo realizes that he’s still in the club downtown and there’s a few curious spectators who are watching with clear arousal on their faces at the spectacle.

This is how Kyungsoo finds himself thrown up against the wall in the bathroom of the club while a stranger licks into this mouth with excitement at the way that Kyungsoo’s mouth tastes of cherries and something else. Something that’s pure  _ Kyungsoo _ , if only the stranger knew his name. And shit Kyungsoo has no idea who this is and he wants to ask, but they’re making him feel so good right at the moment so he kind of forgets to. The stranger pulls back for a few seconds, watching Kyungsoo through his lustfilled eyes and licks his lips in the most seductive manner that Kyungsoo has ever had the pleasure to witness.

“Junmyeon,” the stranger says then, “My name is Junmyeon.” he breathes heavily, “What’s yours?”

Kyungsoo smiles and repeats the name, “I like that.” he smiles and runs his fingers through his own hair, “Kyungsoo.” he says with a little laugh.

The stranger, Junmyeon, smiles too and cups Kyungsoo’s face between those lovely hands that Kyungsoo wants back on his hips pressing bruises there, “I like that too.” he says and they both giggle stupidly drunk into each other’s mouths.

“You taste really sweet, Kyungsoo.” Junmyeon whispers hot and heavy in his ear as he rolls his hips forward and into Kyungsoo’s so that they both moan loudly.

“Cherry vodka,” Kyungsoo gasps out, meeting the small thrusting of Junmyeon’s hips and Junmyeon hums.

“Tastes so good,” Junmyeon moans, “I want to taste you all over, Kyungsoo.” he says softly, working his fingers on Kyungsoo’s jeans.

Kyungsoo’s head is spinning with alcohol and the distant noises of the club when Junmyeon pulls down his jeans and boxers in one go to his thighs. Junmyeon’s mouth waters at the sight of the pale skin and the raging red of Kyungsoo’s leaking cock that springs free from his pants. A moan makes it’s way past Kyungsoo’s parted lips when Junmyeon slowly takes the head of Kyungsoo’s cock past his lips and lets his tongue do amazing things with the slit as he swirls it around.

Needless to say, Kyungsoo has never done something like this before, so he has no idea if it’s embarrassing or not at the way he cries out Junmyeon’s name as his cock hits the back of the man’s throat. Junmyeon doesn’t seem to mind at all when his nose meets Kyungsoo’s pelvis and he moans around the heavy length filling up his mouth. He tongues at the underside of Kyungsoo’s cock as best he can and lets those fingers of his press into Kyungsoo’s hips again when he bobs his head tentatively. It makes Kyungsoo weak in the knees and he’d buckle if it weren’t for Junmyeon’s hands on his hips.

“Fuck, that’s good,” Kyungsoo groans when Junmyeon starts to suck and Kyungsoo’s fingers tangle into the soft hair on the back of Junmyeon’s head, “Shit, Junmyeon,  _ more _ .” he moans.

Junmyeon seems to enjoy the encouragement, because he sucks harder, hallowing his cheeks and making Kyungsoo see stars. All it takes after that point for Kyungsoo to lose it entirely is for Junmyeon to gently rub his thighs as he comes back up to the tip and sucks on it while delving his tongue into the slit. Kyungsoo goes blank, his vision goes white and he cums inside of Junmyeon’s mouth who swallows as much down as he can, but there’s some white and saliva slipping out the corners and Kyungsoo thinks that this stranger looks downright delectable in this position.

Junmyeon pops off of Kyungsoo and grins as he tries to lick up all the cum coating his lips, “Good?” he asks and Kyungsoo nods.

“Your turn.” Kyungsoo whispers huskily as he drops to his knees and pulls Junmyeon in for a kiss that’s long, open-mouthed and wet.

It drives him absolutely crazy to taste himself on the stranger’s lips and in the stranger’s mouth as pushes his tongue past those red, swollen lips when they kiss again. Kyungsoo moans into Junmyeon’s mouth and Junmyeon submits so easily to him even though he’s a perfect stranger. The thrill of taking dominance over this man sends a jolt of electricity up his spine as he feels Junmyeon whimpering and desperately clawing at the fabric of his shirt.

“Kyungsoo,” Junmyeon gasps when Kyungsoo’s hand slips down his pants and grips his dick through his boxers, “Fuck, Soo.” He moans.

“Wanna suck you off.” Kyungsoo says huskily, practically drooling at the sight of Junmyeon’s dick after he's got the man out of his boxers, “Wanna drink you up.”

“ _ Please _ .” Junmyeon whimpers, thrusting up into the loose ring of Kyungsoo’s fist.

Kyungsoo licks his lips and Junmyeon whines at the sight, because those plush, pink lips are about to look amazing wrapped around his cock. Junmyeon squirms trapped between Kyungsoo and the wall of the bathroom when Kyungsoo’s warm breath hits his dick and makes it twitch. He briefly wonders how much time has passed since they entered the bathroom, but those thoughts entirely disappear when there's a pretty little tongue licking his slit.

He throws his head back against the wall with a soft thud and moans loudly as he watches Kyungsoo’s lips stretch so nicely to fit around his width. The stranger looks so full and beautiful like this and it makes Junmyeon thrust into his mouth a little impatiently.

Kyungsoo moans at the sensation of Junmyeon’s shallow thrusts and opens his mouth wider for the stranger to push in. There's tears collecting at the corners of his eyes, but despite the pain, Kyungsoo admires the way that Junmyeon watches him like  _ that _ and gently cups his cheek, rubbing the pad of his thumb over the pretty blush there. Kyungsoo likes this and his heart swells with pride when the stranger cries out his name loudly when he  _ sucks. _

“Kyungsoo, feels so good, oh  _ fuck _ !” Junmyeon pants and grips Kyungsoo’s hair tightly when Kyungsoo strokes the vein on the underside of his cock, “Do that again!”

Kyungsoo does, again and again and adores the whines and moans that are falling from Junmyeon’s lips, because it's hot as fuck. And fuck Kyungsoo likes the way that this man tastes, or maybe it's the alcohol, but Junmyeon is delicious, hot and heavy in his mouth. Junmyeon seems to like it too by the way he keeps cursing under his breath.

Kyungsoo pops off and Junmyeon cries softly when Kyungsoo looks up at him like that and whispers, “Cum all over me.”

Junmyeon nearly chokes when Kyungsoo tongues at his slit again and his mind goes blank as he cums, jerking himself through it. Kyungsoo sighs in satisfaction as Junmyeon’s cum lands on his cheeks and in his mouth and he smiles crooked at the stranger who smiles back looking beyond sated.

“You look good like this,” Junmyeon says when he leans forward to lick his cum off of Kyungsoo's lips and Kyungsoo moans at how  _ dirty _ it is, “So pretty.”

Kyungsoo laughs breathless and yawns, “Shit, I'm tired.”

Junmyeon snorts and stands up on shaking legs to pull up his jeans and grab some paper towel from the dispenser, “Come here, let me clean you up and take you home or something.”

“Take me home?” Kyungsoo asks sleepily and staggers to his feet, “Are we going back to your place?” He hiccups, still drunk out of his mind.

Junmyeon’s face colours, “You want to come back to my place?”

Kyungsoo steps forward, nodding, and falls into Junmyeon’s arms, “Take me home.”

When Kyungsoo wakes up, he's got a splitting headache and his mouth is extremely dry. He can't help but think that last night may have been a mistake by the ache he feels in his joints. It'd been far too wild of a night, he thinks as he blinks at the white ceiling trying to get his eyes to adjust to the light. And when the room finally comes into focus, Kyungsoo stiffens, because this is not  _ his _ bedroom.

Kyungsoo feels his heart come up in his throat and begins to panic, wondering where his things are, where is phone is, what happened to his friends, why he's naked and  _ oh my god _ who is sleeping next to him?! He searches the deepest part of his memory, but through the haze of alcohol, he can't remember much. At this point, Kyungsoo realizes that he's had his very first one night stand and he's thinking he needs to hightail it the hell out of there before the other person wakes up.

It's easier said than done, Kyungsoo figures, as he slips out from underneath the softest duvet he's ever had the pleasure of sleeping beneath. His feet come into contact with a warm hardwood flooring - infloor heating, he realizes - and he stumbles slightly over his own pair of jeans laying there. It takes him a moment to gather himself, but when he does, he gets a real nice glimpse of the place.

The bedroom is huge. Bigger than, Kyungsoo thinks, the very size of his apartment. He feels like he just woke up in a model home from a magazine and briefly wonders if this is all a dream. And oh god what a dream that would be, to wake up next to that man in bed every morning, because when Kyungsoo dares to look back, his heart skips a beat at the handsome face sleeping. He can't seem to figure out how the hell he managed to land someone like this guy and feels the need to get out more urgently than before.

“Kyungsoo?” A soft, hoarse voice comes from the bed and Kyungsoo nearly vomits and the sound of his name coming from those lips.

Kyungsoo swallows thickly, realizing that he’s just been standing there for god knows how long just staring at this man. He takes one glimpse at those deep brown eyes that are watching him with a sort of confusion and longing when the name of the man comes back to him, “Junmyeon.” His voice cracks but Junmyeon, the man laid out in the bed, smiles.

“You remember my name,” he chuckles softly, “But by the look on your face, you don't remember much else.”

Kyungsoo swallows hard, “I should go.”

Junmyeon sits up in the bed, the blankets falling away from him and he sighs, “I was hoping you’d be the cuddling type.”

“Cuddling?” Kyungsoo’s face flushes as he searches around for his boxers, “Isn’t this just a one night thing?” he stammers unintelligently, refusing to meet Junmyeon’s eyes.

“It probably was, but I don’t want it to be now.” Junmyeon confesses, slipping out of the bed and picking up a plush robe from the floor to wrap around himself.

Kyungsoo almost falls over as he struggles to put on his underwear that he finally found. He looks at Junmyeon in surprise and stumbles into his boxer shorts. Junmyeon bites his lip nervously and ties his robe together before coming up to stand behind Kyungsoo. He’s gentle about his approach and he’s careful when he rests his hands on his hips to still him. Kyungsoo’s body goes rigid.

“I’m sorry,” Junmyeon whispers and lets his hands drop, “You’re not interested. I understand.”

Kyungsoo chokes, “I’m interested.” he blurts and hides his face behind his hands, “Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I really should leave.”

Junmyeon snorts and wraps his arms around Kyungsoo again from behind and Kyungsoo kind of likes the way that he fits in his embrace, “You’re interested?”

“I-I mean, y-yeah.” Kyungsoo manages to get out and Junmyeon laughs against his neck.

“You’re so cute, Kyungsoo-ah.” Junmyeon murmurs, “Will you stay? I’ll make breakfast.”

Kyungsoo’s face flushes bright red as if it already weren’t and he coughs embarrassed, “Someone like you making breakfast for someone like me?”

Junmyeon leans away from Kyungsoo and spins the shorter around, “Someone like me?”

“Someone like  _ you _ .” Kyungsoo restates, gesturing around the room and Junmyeon’s cheeks turn pink.

Junmyeon scratches the back of his head and lets Kyungsoo go, “Is that the problem?”

“I’m not exactly rich, Junmyeon-ssi,” Kyungsoo begins to babble as he reaches for his shirt, “I work a full time job for a publishing firm and I only just got promoted to editor. I don’t make that much money. I live in an apartment about the size of this room and I’ve never had the luxury of sleeping on a bed like that one before. This life,  _ your life _ , isn’t meant for someone like me. I’m not-” Kyungsoo pauses and takes in the sad look on Junmyeon’s face before he sighs, “I’m not worthy of all of this.”

Junmyeon frowns and pulls Kyungsoo into his arms again, “Don’t say things like that, Kyungsoo-ssi. Money isn’t everything. I don’t care about your financial situation or anything remotely so. I want to get to know  _ you _ . I want to take  _ you _ on a date, not your wallet.” he says with a hint of a smile and Kyungsoo can’t help but smile back.

“You want to take me on a date?” Kyungsoo asks nervously and Junmyeon nods.

“I know it’s weird for two strangers who were expecting a one night stand to do something like  _ this _ , but people have met in weirder situations.” Junmyeon says tucking a stray strand of hair behind Kyungsoo’s ear and then he takes a deep breath, “Will you go out with me, Kyungsoo?” he asks shyly and Kyungsoo stares at him in awe.

He blinks at Junmyeon and thinks for a long time before deciding, why the hell not, and he nods, “I’d love to, Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon’s smile beams like a thousand suns with that reply and he kisses Kyungsoo without so much as a thought leaving the shorter in a mild daze, “Our first date is breakfast, I hope you like waffles.”

Kyungsoo laughs as Junmyeon drags him from the room, “Waffles sound good.”


End file.
